Troca de Corpos
by HPCS2
Summary: Só imaginem se por algum motivo Yoh e Anna trocassem de corpos? xDLeiam e visualizem com minhas palavras xD
1. Vida difícil

**_Troca de Corpos _**

_Era um lindo dia, o sol brilhava intensamente os pássaros cantavam alegremente, as árvores balançavam suavemente curtindo a doce e meiga brisa matinal o clima estava propício para um passeio no bosque, era um clima agradavelmente terno, as crianças brincando na rua os espíritos em harmonia com a natureza sorrisos, abraç..._

-YOH ASAKURA!!!- Uma voz aterrorizante cortou todo o clima aconchegante, nuvens escuras pareciam estar se formando, os pássaros voaram para longe, as crianças voltaram para casa e os espíritos se esfumaçaram.

- SÃO 8 HORAS DA MANHÃ! E VOCÊ CONSEGUE FAZER ESSE ESTRAGO NA COZINHA!

- A-Anna me deixa explic...

- COMO ALGUÉM CONSEGUE FAZER TANTA BAGUNÇA PARA PREPARAR UM MÍSERO CAFÉ!?

- M-ma-mas Anna!

- NADA DE "MAS"! VOCÊ VAI LIMPAR TUDO ISSO AGORA!... SÓ VOCÊ PODE TER CAPACIDADE DE FAZER UMA IMUNDICE DESSAS! Humpf! - A itako estava se retirando da cozinha: Recinto cheio de creme de leite pelos tetos, molhos para todo o lado e ovos quebrados no chão, para ir ao seu posto: a sala de TV, mas uma voz a impediu de continuar.

-Bem, mas você também nunca faz nada o dia inteiro e ainda reclama!

- O... O que foi que você disse?!- O xamã engoliu em seco ao encarar os profundos e congelantes olhos da garota.

- E-eu... Nada - disse desviando-se daqueles olhos mortais.

- Você acha que eu não faço nada o dia inteiro? É assim?

- A-Anna eu...

- ME RESPONDA!

- Sim! Você fica assistindo TV o dia inteiro! E quando não está vendo TV você fica no seu quarto! E depois reclama do que eu faço! Dá uma trégua Anna!- A Itako encarou-o seriamente diante daqueles comentários.

- Você não faz a mínima idéia do que eu faço o dia todo Asakura!- disse virando-se de costas.

- Então por que não me conta!?

- Por que não! – voltou a encara-lo - O que eu faço não se diz respeito a você! Não pense que minha vida é fácil!... Enquanto isso você fica com seus amiguinhos idiotas... - disse a ultima frase meio triste.

- Eles não são idiotas, Anna!- disse um pouco chateado. - Minha vida também não é nada fácil! Eu acordo de manhã pra preparar SEU café e logo em seguida saiu para SEU treino dos infernos! Depois, quando volto, só recebo mais ordens SUAS e tenho que limpar a casa junto com meus amigos os quais VOCÊ submete à tarefas cruéis! E ainda por cima tenho que arrumar SEU jantar e não recebo nem um "obrigado"!

- Então o problema de sua vida sou eu não é Yoh? – sussurrou para si inaudivelmente e um tanto triste. Franziu o cenho – Oh... Sinto muito se eu faço você sofrer tanto! Sua vida parece ser muito difícil! – seu tom soava com ironia e raiva. – Não precisa arrumar a droga dessa cozinha! Se não seus braços podem cair!- disse com mais raiva ainda.

- Ótimo! – retrucou mais chateado.

- Ótimo!! – disse subindo as escadas em direção à seu quarto.

- ÓTIMO! – gritou por ultimo e apoiou as mãos na pia. Estava arrasado.

- DROGA! – socou levemente a bancada - Por que eu nunca consigo ficar com raiva da Anna! Por que eu sempre me sinto tão culpado quando brigo com ela!! Ela quem sempre me maltrata! – sentiu seus olhos arderem. Sempre que via sua noiva triste se sentia mal e pior ainda quando o causador da tristeza era ele. – Droga... - sussurrou enquanto uma lagrima descia por sua face.

A Itako entrou emburrada no quarto, fechou a porta e se apoiou nesta, deslizando suavemente até sentar no chão. Estava se sentindo inferior... Odiava se sentir fraca! Ela sempre era forte, sempre! Não importa a circunstancia e agüentava todas as tensões que passava, principalmente quando via Yoh lutando, indiferentemente. Sempre confiou nele!

- Droga, Yoh! Você é mesmo um idiota! – disse raivosamente. – Você não sabe nada! Nada do que eu passo todos os dias – pausou de repente e seu olhar ensombreceu - Sempre... Sempre sozinha... – se abraçou levemente para tentar esquecer esses pensamentos e dar-se a sensação de que não precisava de ninguém.

O dia passou nesse clima de tensão, o casal não voltou a se falar em nenhum momento e Anna por sua parte ficou no quarto fazendo suas "tarefas secretas" o dia inteiro, sem nem descer para comer.

A noite foi surgindo vagarosamente assim como o sono dos dois ocupantes do futuro balneário, que continuavam com aquele peso desagradável em seus corações e contorções no estomago, por não voltarem a se dirigir nem se quer uma sílaba desde a briga. Quem sabe uma boa noite de sono pudesse averiguar as coisas...?

Seus sentidos começaram a voltar lentamente enquanto se espreguiçava todos seus músculos se estendiam, abriu os olhos devagar e esperou até se acostumarem com os raios de luz emanados pela janela entreaberta. Parou um pouco e olhou à janela. " Que estranho... Posso jurar que fechei ontem... Estava chovendo e..." Parou seu pensamento ao observar o lugar em que se encontrava, definitivamente esse não era seu quarto, velozmente sentou-se na cama na tentativa de raciocinar melhor porem só ficou mais confusa quando viu mechas de cabelos castanhos caindo sobre sua frente, aquilo não era seu... Olhou suas mãos que antes eram pequenas e macias, aquilo também não era seu! Começou a soar... O que...

- O QUE ESTÁ ACONTECENDO AQUI! – Levantou-se em um impulso e correu até o espelho do quarto tropeçando em todos os CDs do bob espalhados pelo chão. Apoiou-se na mesinha e se observou cautelosamente, apalpou seu rosto e viu como a imagem refletida no espelho mexia-se de modo equivalente... Esfregou os olhos para ver se realmente aquilo era um pesadelo e...

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH! – Os pássaros voaram para longe com a mescla de gritos. Uma voz grossa inundou o ar ao mesmo tempo em que um pouco distante desta uma voz fina não ficava nada atrás.

Correu desesperada pelo corredor e se topou com o que nunca esperou ver em toda sua vida... Ela mesma.

- AHHHH! – Gritou com sua voz grossa.

- AAAAAAAAAAAAH! – Retribuiu a voz fina.

- AHHHHH!  
- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!

– Gritou de novo e pulou em cima de "seu corpo" com ferocidade enquanto pressionava os braços deste no chão para que não saísse.

- Eu não quero saber o que você é saia já do meu corpo!!

- Que Idiota!? Sai você do meu corpo!!!

Um silêncio rondou o ar... Cada um olhando para "seus corpos".

-...

-...

-Yoh? – perguntou o garoto.

- A-Anna...? – disse a garota assustada.

-...

_Cena do Pássifico Lado de Fora da Pousada:_

- Cri cri cri cri cric...

**- AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!**

-Gritaram em uníssono.

_Continuna._

* * *

_**Isah na ária! BD**_

**_Oii!!_**

**_Tudo bem?! 8D_**

**_Estou aqui com essa fic comédia romântica de SK. _**

**_Porém não pensem que abandonei a outra fic, só estava con ganas de escribir algo assim! xD _**

**_Espero que gostem :D_**

**_Beijossss! Qro review u-u_**


	2. Chegamos

**Capítulo 2**

Ambos na sala, sentados sem cruzar olhares, com os mesmos obscurecidos pela falta de luminosidade.

- Ótimo... O que faremos agora!? – perguntou o shaman irritado.

- Eu não faço a mínima idéia... Mas me diga Anna, você sentiu algo de diferente essa noite, sei lá? – disse a itako.

- Mas é claro que não, imbecil! Se não eu teria percebido!

- Calma Anna! Também não precisa gritar! Que mau humor!

- E como você queria que eu estivesse? Pulando de felicidade? – perguntou sarcástico.

- Não, mas se irritar não vai ajudar em nada!

- Humpf... – abaixou a vista - Talvez você tenha razão... – admitiu – Pelo menos ninguém nos viu, vamos esperar e achar uma solução para isso. Ninguém precisará se interar... – respirou lentamente para se acalmar.

- Er... He he... Bem... – a garota começou a ficar nervosa – A-Anna... Lembra o que te perguntei semana passada sobre chamar os rapazes?

- Yoh... – o olhar do shaman se tornou obscuro e um tom ofuscante atingiu sua pele – Não me diga que... – a encarou mortalmente.

- He... Eles disseram que viriam com o maior prazer... Hehehehe – riu nervosa.

- Ora seu! – preparou-se para uma lendária esquerda, mas seu golpe foi impedido.

- Anna, Não! Não se esqueça de que esse corpo é seu! – o encarou um pouco assustada e segurando-o pelo braço. – Não... Não quero que se machuque Anna, principalmente que "eu" faça isso... – corou e soltou-o. O Shaman também corou levemente e se afastou da Itako.

- Bem... Só há uma coisa a fazer... Quando os idiotas chegarem, eu serei você e você será eu. – virou e encarou-a com um olhar muito sério.

- Han... – Anna ficou surpresa com esse comentário, mas ao olhar naqueles olhos e assimilar tais palavras não resistiu. - Ha... Hahahahahaha – caiu no chão e começou a rir desesperadamente.

- Grrr... DO QUE ESTÁ RINDO ASAKURA!?

- A-ahn, Anna é que... Hehehe... Ficou muito engraçado ver eu mesmo falando isso... Sabe... Esse não é o meu estilo. E além do mais o fato de você tentar ser eu... Hahahahahaha...

- O que tem de mais!? Acha que não consigo!?

- N-Não é isso é que... he

- Ótimo! Então vamos ver quem agüenta mais nessa brincadeira!

- Mas Anna eu não...

- Você não disse que sua vida era tão difícil?! – Disse o shaman em tom provocativo franzindo o cenho.

- A Itako refletiu aquelas palavras até que chegou a uma conclusão:_" Bem! Se é assim..."_ – Ótimo! – também franziu o cenho - Vamos ver no qu...

"_Ding Dom! Ding Dom!"_

- Droga, justo agora! – disse irritado.

- Bem... – sorriu levemente – Vá abrir Ann... Er, digo Yoh.

- Han?! Quem pensa que é para... - parou e observou com que falava...– Grrr... Certo! Certo! – Cerrou os punhos exprimindo-os e com um semblante raivoso foi se dirigindo à porta principal.

- Hei Yoh! – Chamou a Itako, fazendo-o se voltar.

- O que é agora!

- Não se esqueça do sorriso! – disse sorrindo e indicando este com as pontas dos dedos.

- Grrr... – Virou-se bruscamente e foi em direção à porta. Destrancou-a e se deparou com oito sorrisos grandes e radiantes.

- (Patrão) Yohh! – Gritaram Chocolove, Horo² e Ryu pulando encima de Yoh com tudo derrubando-o no chão.

- Quanto tempo Patrão! Como que vai! – disse Ryu.

- Pois é né, Yoh! Já se esqueceu de nós! – chocolove deu um forte cascudo em Yoh o qual pareceu não ter gostado nada.

- Han é... Muito tempo mesmo. – respondeu tentando livrar-se dos braços de "seus amigos" e levantando-se.

- Eh muito Vento mesmo! - disse chocolove.

- ...tsc...

- Ahhw! Ren! Pare com isso!

- Humpf não seja idiota...

- He...- disse Yoh coçando levemente a nuca. -_ "Bando de inúteis"_

- E ai como ta conseguindo viver ai com a Ogro todo esse tempo? – cochichou Horo-Horo com um sorriso maroto.

- Grr... Seu! – foi interrompido por um grito.

- Ann... Yoh Não!! – Ofegante chegou enfrente a porta, porém parou com sua mão estendida em direção às visitas, observando-os sem saber o que dizer. - Er...

Os olhares confusos e paralizado avançaram em direção da itako na porta, e um silêncio inundou o recinto...

" _Cri cri, cri cri."_

Quando uma voz reagiu e resolveu intervir...

- Er... Bem... Hrum Hrum... – tomou postura e assumiu seu "papel "- Parem com essa balburdia bando de inúteis! Estou tentando ver TV! – disse Anna tentando parecer brava.

- Bem... Por que não entram? – disse Yoh simulando um sorriso, que por sinal saiu muito estranho.

Todos os oito, Tao Jun, Pirika, Tamao, Ryu, Chocolove, Horo-Horo, Tao Ren e Manta, olhavam confusos para o casal parado enfrente a porta... Alguma coisa esva muito estranha. E o silêncio voltou a reinar...

" _Cri cri, cri cri."_

- Er... – Trocou olhares com Yoh, o qual deu sinal de que não sabia o que dizer. – ELE DISSE ENTREM IDIOTAS! – simulou.

- É PRA JÁ! – disseram todos ao mesmo tempo adentrando a pousada como um flash de luz.

- Isso vai ser mais difícil do que eu pensava... – disse Yoh colocando a mão na testa e deslizando-a por sua face, com um semblante cansado.

- Desistiu Anna? – sorriu divertida.

- Claro que não idiota! Só estou farta de tantos idiotas acumulados! – disse como uma indireta que pelo que parece, mesmo no corpo de Anna, passou despercebida pelo, como sempre inocente, Yoh.

- Vamos começar esse jogo... – disse o shaman franzindo o cenho.

Continua.

* * *

_Oeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee! _

_Esse 2º cap está muito amador! XD (Não que eu seja proficional! OO Eu so a mestra ds amadores XD Ou seja eu so pior que todos o-o Porém esse meu cap 2 fico um ixo u-u') Mas então ficou mínimo, não quero acumular e pretendo fazer caps não muito grandes como o da outra fic... XD Só um ou outro oo"..._

_Bem Domo Arigato Pelas Reviews! Thnks Msm:D_

_Vo responde :3_

**Smart Angel :** Thnks! Não vou pedir para que goste deste cap por que particularmente achei um lixo! " Mas para não bater a preguiça e para de escrever coloquei no próximo vão começar os verdadeiros conflitos:D Obrigada por ler:D  
Nhaa :)

**Nati**iWow! Obrigada :D  
A Parte dos gritos XD Hauhauah Fiquei pensando... Como reagiriam?  
Espero que continue gostando da fic :)

_Mafe Ly :_ Que bom que está gostando!  
Obrigada por ler :D

_Bom gente! Eh só isso! Vou indo ai em breve eu posto! _

_BeijOoOo..._


	3. Baka!

Aquela tarde foi completamente exaustiva... Bem, pelo menos para os donos do futuro balneário...

Resumindo:

Yoh cozinhou razoavelmente, porém, minutos depois, metade dos componentes que saborearam o "banquete" ficaram com indigestão passando um longo tempo no banheiro, o que, curiosamente, irritou Anna.

Assim Yoh foi submetido a limpar toda a pousada sem exceções, o que irritou e muito este.

Nenhum dos dois se falavam a não ser para "revidar" um ao outro.

Após o "Festival Sanitário" os amigos de Yoh resolveram entrar em ação... Ren e Horo brigaram até conseguirem quebrar uma coleção de uns 5 CDs do Bob deixando, assim, Anna abismada, tendo então um ataque histérico que foi acalmado por Yoh. Chocolove, com suas piadas, fez malabarismo utilizando todos os ovos que conseguira equilibrar, para chamar a atenção de Tamao e Pirika as quais o olhavam interessadas, conseqüência... A sala virou omelete provocando um raro ataque de nervos em Yoh, que quase atacou o comediante, mas foi impedido por Anna segurando-o desesperadamente...

E assim passou-se a tarde, cheia de acontecimentos um tanto distintos e, sem dúvida, inconvenientes naquele momento crítico.

O sol se extinguira com sutileza dando espaço para a lua expor seu esplendor à todos em Tókio...Porém dois seres não queriam nem saber de tal beleza natural e muito menos ver, ouvir ou qualquer coisa relacionada à outro ser humano por um bom tempo. Exagero? Não, definitivamente. Assim que anoiteceu o xamã de lisos cabelos castanhos,emburrado, despediu-se rapidamente de todos os seus "amigos" e se trancou em "seu quarto" cabendo assim à Anna encaminhá-los para seus respectivos dormitórios.

O xamã abriu a janela vagarosamente e sentou-se na pequena poltrona com a vista fixa nas constelações, as quais aparentava observar com muita cautela e atenção, mas realmente, seus pensamentos não planavam nos astros.

Apesar de sentir uma raiva muito grande por Yoh ter-la feito limpar toda a pousada, hoje pode sentir uma coisa realmente nova para ela... Hoje Anna se sentiu integrada, sentiu que alguém gostava e se importava com ela...Que possuía amigos... Plena ilusão.

A Itako sabia muito bem que o único motivo de aquelas pessoas darem tanta atenção à sua pessoa era por que pensavam que fosse outra, se não jamais agiriam daquela maneira...

Aquele pensamento fez com que a sacerdotisa sentisse seus olhos arderem, tetou abraçar-se de leve para espantar tais conclusões mas ao sentir suas mão deslizarem sobre a blusa de lã branca caída sob medida sobre o forte e macio corpo de seu noivo uma melancolia a preencheu. Como amava aquele corpo... Não ela não amava o corpo em si, e sim seu verdadeiro dono. Garoto que possuía, além de uma família que o amava, amigos que fariam de tudo por ele, o coração dela,todo seu ser, sua mente e seu amor. Naquele momento um ódio e um pouco de ciúmes lhe percorreram as veias. Por que reclamava tanto! Ele possuía tudo! Tudo que ela sempre sonhou...Uma lágrima perdida escorria por entre os traços da face de seu noivo...Levemente ela começou a seguir o caminho percorrido pela lágrima com seu dedo indicador e aos poucos acariciar aquela face, a face que sempre sonhou em tocar com seus dedos e lábios.

- Aishiteru, Baka... Baka, baka, baka! – repetia com sua grossa voz enquanto mais lágrimas despencavam, lágrimas de raiva. – Mas você vai ver... Como eu vou ganhar esse jogo, Yoh... Você vai ver!

Pousou sua mão direita naquele rosto deslizando-a levemente enquanto observava aquela ação refletida no espelho, eram tão macio quanto seda pura, tão suave e delicado que dava medo de que se transformasse em porcelana e se estilhaçasse.

- É linda...-Disse a Itako afastando-se do espelho um pouco ruborizada, colocando sua yukkata por cima do vestido negro e deitando-se.

- Ah Anna... – respirou profundamente. Hoje não fora um dia nada simples a cautela sempre esteve presente fez de tudo para interpretar bem, mas quando quebraram seus discos não suportou! É justificável!...Ele até que gostou de fazer sua noiva limpar toda a pousada... Mas agora sentia um peso enorme no coração e não sabia por que...Ou pelo menos não queria saber.

O que o chateou foi que queria curtir um dia pacífico com seus amigos foi por isso que os invitara, mas como "Anna" eles nem se quer dirigiam a palavra especificamente à ela...

- Deve ter sido por causa da correria de hoje... – concluiu, afastando por completo estes pensamentos. – Amanhã será um dia corrido também... – suspirou antes de entregar-se ao mundo dos sonhos.

Espreguiçou-se lentamente quando os raios solares, que não paravam de se intensificar, realmente trucidaram a escuridão aconchegante de seu sono. Bocejou escutando o agudo soar daquela voz afinada e feminina.

- Ai... – suspirou – Então não foi um sonho? – resmungou levemente, coçando a nuca.

- Mestre Yoh, Bom dia! – saudou o espírito do Samurai, sorridente.

- Bom dia, Maru... – murmurou .

- Algo errado mestre? – perguntou um espírito intrigado.

- Além deste corpo, nada. Só estou um pouco cansado, só isso. – disse sorrindo levemente fazendo com que Amidamaru se ruborizasse um pouco. - O que foi?.

- Han...Nada mestre! Sinto muito! – o espírito se pois nervoso – É que nunca vi a Senhorita Anna sorrindo e ahn... Estranhei um pouco, ela poderia sorrir mais vezes.

- É... Ela fica linda quando sorri... – corou- Er... Ahn Amidamaru err que horas são?

- Hehe... 6A.M mestre – Riu divertido, lembrava-se de quando se apaixonou pela primeira vez, agia como um completo idiota.

- Awww...Melhor me apressar a fazer o café antes que os outro acordem! Não posso permitir que a Anna faça de novo – GOTA.

- É o senhor tem razão – GOTA.

Anna levantou-se espreguiçou-se mas uma vez e apertou a cinta do yukkata olhou mais uma vez para o espírito do samurai e pediu para que esse certificara-se se "estava seguro" para sair.  
Enquanto o samurai fora revistar a pousada em busca de vida adversa a Itako acabou encontrando um pequeno papelzinho encravado na parede, aproximou-se e flexionou suas mãos nos joelhos e com seu rosto analisou o papel atentamente.

- Hum... – ergueu uma sobrancelha e levemente puxou o papelzinho, Erro. Neste exato momento a parede começou a rachar desde o papelzinho, percorrendo um caminho em sigui-zague, até atingir o início da janela e quando isso aconteceu uma maça de cimento despencou sujando todo o carpete, expelindo uma maça asfixiante de poeira e deixando o quarto em situações devastas.

- Ops – disse a Itako com dois pontos nos olhos, coberta por poeira e com o tão desejado papelzinho na mão, o que fora a única coisa restante daquela metade do quarto já que tudo, o espelho, a cômoda e metade do futon, estavam cobertos por uma camada grossa e suja de poeira, cimento, tinta de parede e um pouco de mofo concentrado. – Isso não vai ser bom. – disse a garota paralisada.

- Mestre está tudo limp-WAH! Yoh! O que você fez!!!? – Perguntou o incrédulo samurai.

-Er...

- A MEU...!!!- o xamã apareceu na porta e paralisou completamente com tal cena.

- A-A-A-A-Anna!...Oh-Ou! – Era seu fim.

- OH-OU – repetiu o xamã coberto por uma áurea amarela incandescente, exprimindo os punhos, cerrando os dentes e com uma ferocidade aterrorizante em seus olhos em chamas.

- He... – disse por fim a Itako colocando, mais que nervosa, a mão em sua nuca e dando passinhos para traz...

Continua

* * *

**_FÉRIASSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS FALA SÉRIO QUE PALAVRA LINDA! _**

**_Estou tão contente que até me inspirei a escever esse capítulo! ô.ô Desculpa fazer um cpítulo tão pequenuxo! Mas ele é importante viu! Prestem bastante atenção nele XD  
_**  
**_DOMO ARIGATO PELAS REVIEWS !!!_**

**_Respondendo :D_**

Smart Angel: _**Hey Smart! XD Calma que ainda falta um pouco pros verdadeiros conflitos! XD Talvez mais um capítulo! **_

_**Espero que goste deste!!!**_

Mariana: _**Muhauhauhau em quem você aposta?**_

**_E a todos que leram e não mandaram review! (como se fosse muita coisa XD)_**

**_Gente espero que continuem lendo!!!_**

**_BeijoOoOoS! E BOAS FÉRIAS BD!_**


	4. Laranjas, Discos e Fogo

**Eita nois! Fim de férias TT.TT!**

**Aviso:******

**1- Shaman King não me pertence! Se pertencesse estária trabalhando nele! 8D**  
**2- "Nahãhãhãhã" É encenação de choro.**  
**3- Este capítulo é para mostrar os desaneios da vida de Anna.**

**Divirtam-se:)**

* * *

- Nãããã "CHUIF" Nãhãhãhããã "SNIF" Nãããããão Por favohohoor!!!! Qualquer coisa menos issoohoho!!!

Berros intermináveis cortavam o ar matinal, como se alguém estivesse sendo torturado impetuosamente.

O shaman carregava uma enorme caixa de papelão transbordada de pequenas esferas laranja e grandes discos antigos, gastos de tanto serem usados, enquanto uma desesperada Itako engatinhava chorando a seus pés, suplicando para que parasse.

- EU JÁ DECIDI ANNA! EU ODEIO O BOB LOVE! ELE IRRITA MEUS OUVIDOS! E LARANJAS BLEH! QUEIMAM DE TÃOOO AMARGAS! NÃO SE PREOCUPE QUE EU NUNCA MAIS VOU ENXER SUA PASCIENCIA COM UM LIXO DESSES! VAI TUDO SER CREMADO! – disse furioso o shaman enquanto carregava a caixa as pressas ignorando sua seguidora rastejante.

- Yooooooohohohoho! Nããão isso não me incomodaaaa eu te jurooo! Não faça isso! Porr favooor! Você merece suas laranjas! "CHUINF"

- NÃO! Mas de jeito nenhum, Anna eu sei quanto isso te irrita! Eu vou fazer isso por você! AGORA ME LARGUE!

A cena era realmente... ESTRANHA! Anna, CHORANDO desesperadamente, agarrada nas pernas de Yoh enquanto gritava suplicante para que este não jogasse fora CDS DO BOB LOVE! E LARANJAS! Enquanto este se esperneava em tentativa de despegar sua noiva de suas calças. Os visitantes olhavam a cena com dois pontos substituindo seus olhos, não piscavam nem uma mísera vez de tão assustados. Estavam na mesma dimensão que sempre ou esse era algum tipo de universo alterno? Por que aquilo sim estava realmente difícil de se acreditar. E a gritaria por parte daqueles dois seres era incessante... E incessante... E ince-

- PAREM COM ESSA GRITARIAAA! – o shaman chinês deu a graça de sua presença na disputa. Imediatamente fazendo com que o casal parasse tudo e olhasse para ele.

– Da pra alguém me explicar... O QUE ESTÁ ACONTECENDO AQUI!? – gritou impaciente.

Silêncio.

-... E ENTÃO!? Nenhum dos dois vai explicar?!

- A questão é que a Anna não agüenta mais meu Bob Love! E ficaria feliz sem ele.

- EU JURO QUE AMO ELE!

- NÃO AMA!

- AMOOO!!

- SILÊNCIO VOCÊS DOIS!

-...

-...

-...

Cri cri...

- ESTÁ BEM! PODEM CONTINUAR! Argh...

- Me da Yoh!! Por favorr!!!

- O LIXO ESTÁ LOGO A DIANTE! AMIDAMARU ME TRAGA UM FÓSFORO!

- NÃÃÃÃO!

- Será que eles estão doentes? – perguntou uma preocupada Ainu.

- Quem se importa! Isto está divertido! – disse Horokeu sentado na grama olhando com entusiasmo.

- Idiota. – Grunhiu Ren, espetando sua lança no nariz do Shaman de gelo.

- Auuuuch!!! - Todos o olhavam com reprovação e uma GRANDE gota.

- NÃÃÃÃÃO!!! – Mais uma vez a voz da Itako. Discos, laranjas... Fogo...

E assim passou-se o resto do dia... Um cada vez mais de mal do outro e os presentes mais confusos que nunca, realmente um Looongo dia.

- Nossa, Patroa!! Nunca pensei que pudesse cozinhar tão bem! – disse Ryu triturando um prato de sushi.

- Sem zueira! Isso ta bem melhor que aquela droga que o Yoh fez ontem! – Horo-Horo, como sempre inconveniente, balbuciou enquanto tentava engolir de uma só vez seu 4º prato de yaksoba.

- Grr... – Yoh o olhou com raiva.

- BEM! Eu sempre faço tudo melhor não é Yoh? – tentou cortar o acesso de raiva do shaman, mas só o deixou mais bravo.

- Mas... É claro..._"Grrr"_ – franziu o cenho e desviou o olhar. Aquilo foi uma provocação não foi!?

O jantar foi perturbador para ambos os donos da pousada, os convidados não paravam de chamar a atenção de Yoh, pedirem para que opinasse em alguma conversa, faziam brincadeirinhas infames e assim vai... Já Anna, ficou sempre excluída... Uma vez ou outra Pirika e Jun lhe dirigiam a palavra, mas aqueles assuntos não lhe interessavam em nada, queria estar naquele meio de novo, sorrir e se divertir com eles... Mas o pior não foi o fato da exclusão e sim quando, do nada, começou a ler o pensamento dos seres presentes na mesa. Era perturbador, estranho e por sua parte insuportável!!! Saiu correndo da cozinha sem nem se despedir e trancou-se em "seu" quarto que não se encontrava mais em situações deploráveis, já que ela fez Yoh limpar tudo.

A saída repentina de sua noiva o alertou, assim pediu licença e subiu, disse para que não o esperassem, porque depois de checar Anna, iria dormir.

- Yoh...? Chamou levemente aproximando-se do quarto que deveria ser seu. – Você está bem? – Alguns segundos depois eis a resposta.

- Estou... Só senti uma dor de cabeça só isso... Não se preocupe. – sussurrou. Sua voz parecia um tanto triste e abatida. – Só preciso dormir um pouco.

- Bem... Se você diz... Boa noite. – fechou os olhos profundamente aguardando a saudação final por parte dela.

- Boa noite, Anna.

Pode ouvir os passos dele se distanciarem levemente. Caiu para traz nas macias cobertas e lençóis daquele Futon, cheiravam gostoso... Tinham o mesmo cheiro que ela...Fechou os olhos. Foi horrível sentir o sentimento dos outros, ouvir as sensações e pensamentos, imagens incógnitas, indecifráveis... Foi torturante! E, além disso, ficou sozinha o jantar inteiro ninguém lhe dirigia a palavra! O dia também se passou assim... Ficou olhando enquanto seus amigos iam em direção "dele" nunca para falarem com ela... Era sempre ele, ele, ele...

Refletiu.

- E pensar que ela passa isso todos os dias... – sussurrou para si deixando uma lágrima escorrer por sua face. – Ela realmente não tem uma vida assim tão fácil... É horrível ler a mente das pessoas! ... Mas, espera ai! O poder da Anna está no corpo? – Sentou-se em um impulso. Como sempre Yoh conseguia perceber detalhes, realmente, dispensáveis naquele momento. -Mas nossas almas não se trocaram? Então, como isso? Não entendo... A não ser que nossas almas persistam e só nosso subconsciente permaneça ausente... Ou... Ahhh não importa... (n/a: Jura!? xD) – ficou sério sério - Parece que isso aconteceu propositalmente, para vermos como cada um de nós leva a vida realmente... - respirou fundo - Anna se algum dia voltar pro meu corpo... – um calafrio percorreu a espinha do shaman com este pensamento. Fechou os olhos. – Juro que não vou te deixar mais tão sozinha... – prometeu a si mesmo e em certo ponto à ela, e relaxou. O que poderia fazer agora? Não estava com sono, definitivamente. Suspirou e uma idéia lhe veio a cabeça... Algo que a muito tinha vontade de realizar, mas nunca a oportunidade.

Levantou-se com o objetivo de analisar o quarto em que dormiria - sorriu com picardia, sempre quis ver os segredos que lá predominavam, aquele era o único aposento que ele não limpava, só entrava ali em raras ocasiões.  
Era tudo tão organizado, retirando os livros e mais livros espalhados por todo o canto, todos grifados, com páginas marcadas, até gastos de tão lidos. – É isso que você faz o dia todo em seu quarto Anna? Bem você é uma Itako, então... Trabalha muito com a mente... Ou seja, assim como eu você está treinando? É isso que você fica fazendo!... Por isso você é tão inteligente... – Abaixou a vista e suspirou. – Queria nunca ter brigado com você aquele dia... Você tem uma vida difícil! Eu não devia ter duvidado... – bateu a mão levemente na escrivaninha da garota deixando um pedacinho de papel deslizar até o chão. Intrigado pegou o papel onde havia uma pequena foto. Sorriu. Lembrava-se dessa foto! Foi sua própria avó quem tirou quando eles tinham 11 anos, mesmo cega, ela obrigou Anna a abraçar seu neto para uma foto e como a Itako não sabia dizer não à sua mestra não hesitou. Ele a abraçou com muito carinho nesse dia e, mesmo não admitindo, ela também! Riu divertido. Ao lado da foto havia uma pequena mensagem com a caligrafia de Anna.

" _O dia em que encontrei o meu lugar foi quando me perdi em seu olhar e lhe entreguei meu coração. Sei que não foi em vão... Porque você me da forças para continuar a lutar.  
É por isso que eu te amo._

_Ass: Anna Kyoyama."_

- Anna... – arregalou os olhos.

Continua...

* * *

**"Capota" Eu sei que ficou tosco XD!**

**Mas, sei lá... Tenho muitas coisas ainda para explicar nesta fic! Muhauahau "risada maléfica" Este eu considero o pior capítulo x.x' Porém os próximos vou colocar coisas engraçadas, pokitin romanticas e mais sofrimentos "morre" XD!!**

**Smart Angel:**

No próximo cap Smart vou colocar como a vida do Yoh é dificíl "SPOILEEER" xD!

Arigato por ler! Espero que goste desse:D

Bye!

**naah:**

Nyaa Domo arigato! xD Eis a continuação!

Espero que goste :3

Beijos!

**Carol-san**

8D Ta akiii!

Espero que goste deste também! 8D

BeijoOoOs Arigato pela review n.n!

* * *

**Espero que curtam esse x.x!... TENTEM! XD**

**BeijOoOs até o próximo :)**


	5. Querido diário

Aquela imensidão verde, pequenos fios levemente podados que saem do solo onde se encontra sua matriz, para expor seu esplendor ao mundo externo que, neste momento, encontrava-se banhado pelos raios noturnos da Lua.  
Ajeitou-se cautelosamente naquele quintal amplo, ao lado de sua árvore preferida, milhões de pensamentos passaram a inundar seu subconsciente involuntariamente depois do que lera. Estava impressionado, confuso, e um sentimento quente e distinto, que sempre fizera parte dele, mas andava cauteloso por entre suas entranhas, também estava presente. Cauteloso? Talvez medroso.

Não queria admitir aquele sentimento há muito, não por vergonha de seu existir, jamais o ocultaria, mas o medo de não ser correspondido, sofrer, e faze-la sofrer. O apavorava essa possibilidade. Suspirou, ainda estava ali com o corpo que amava, mas não a pessoa em si. Sim os fatos o levaram a expelir esse sentimento, não havia mais por que resistir a ele, agora que sabia que era recíproco.

- Ah Anna... – A voz emanada por aquelas cordas vocais era daquela pessoa especial... Suspirou.

Acompanhou a dança de luzes disponibilizada pelas estrelas, por mais um tempo. E logo se retirou em busca de um pouco de repouso, almejando acordar com seus membros no dia seguinte, só almejando.

Estava sentado em seu futon, posto com o yukkata, franja descabelada caindo sobre sua frente e olhar um tanto sombrio. Estava em pleno estado de raiva, primeiro havia se preocupado por ele... Mas agora estava exaltada. Não queria mais nada dessa porcaria de troca de corpos! E ainda mais tendo de imitar a personalidade daquele idiota! Aquele idiota que nem sabia, realmente, por que amava... Suspirou.

Franziu o cenho e com o canto dos olhos observou o lugar por entre as savanas de cabelo à sua frente. A pouca luz no local causava um breu encinzentado, estilo filmes antigos, a luz estava apagada e só ouvia-se a respiração daquele ser oriundo de um mundo de xamãs, exposto a uma situação aparentemente irreversível! No momento...

Impulsionou todo seu peso deixando seu corpo, esgotado, bater levemente no acolchoado macio... Mas não foi isso que sua nuca alcançou.

- Ouch! – acariciou a nuca levemente olhando para o local com uma expressão desgostosa. Retirou o travesseiro bruscamente e arregalou os olhos com o aparato encontrado.

- Mas o que...? – apalpou a capa dura e logo virou o objeto analisando-o com os olhos. Folheou-o e isso lhe deixou escandalizado. – O Yoh... Tem um DÍARIO!? – não agüentou, começou a rir descontroladamente. – HAHAHAHAHAHA!!! Sempre soube que era diferente dos outros garotos, mas isso já é demais... – sorriu com picardia e um olhar maléfico. – Não haverá mal algum em dar uma olhadinha, não é? Hum... Vejamos... – Abriu na primeira página e começou a ler para si mesmo.

- " (...) Hoje eu e o Manta fomos no cinema!! Foi muito legal!! Aquela ação aqueles poderes Ban bin! Hahahah eu nunca tinha visto algo desse jeito! Efeitos e cores e pipoca e-" Grande porcaria! – franziu o cenho e passou à algumas páginas mais à frente.

"Diário... Eu descobri que eu amo muito, muito, muito uma coisa... Não há nada! Nada mesmo nesse mundo que eu ame mais que isso!!! NADA DIÁRIO NADA! – Ficou curiosa com o que viria a descobrir. – É linda! É especial...Só com ela passo meus melhores momentos! Claro, não podemos esquecer do Bob mas...Eu AMO LARANJAS DIÁRIO! Elas são aquilo que dão sabor à minha vida e-" GRRRRR SEU IMPRESTAVEL! – grunhiu e franziu o cenho. Folheou mais três páginas à frente, com raiva, já que as anteriores somente se referiam às Laranjas...

" Hoje eu fui fazer compras com a Tamao... Na verdade foi a Anna quem me obrigou! Ela nunca faz nada!! Nunca vi uma garota tão preguiçosa e mandona!!! Fica o dia todo vendo aquela droga de TV e ainda me critica se não trouxer exatamente o que ela pediu, isso quando não me espanca! ELA É MUITO MÁ!-" – Hunf... – "Mas foi bom ter ido com a Tamao... Fazia tempo que não a via, ela é uma grande amiga diário! Eu adorei o dia de hoje..." – Grr...- O xamã se colocou roxo de raiva e...Ciúmes? – Aquele idiota me paga por isso... Me chamou de preguiçosa... Ah seu... Grrr – sussurrou, cerrando os dentes, para si.

"Diário... Hoje foi um dia estranho... Não havia ninguém em casa, a não ser eu e a Anna, bem, o Maru saiu com o Velho do Banheiro para procurar alguma coisa em algum lugar... Hehehe..." – uma gota surgiu em sua cabeça. – "E o manta foi fazer uma prova estadual não sei de que para aumentar seu tatu escolar... Alguma coisa assim!" – "Status" Idiota... – sorriu levemente, e um tanto paciente. – "Mas"... Voltando ao da Anna e eu! Eu fui até a geladeira para preparar o almoço dela, foi ai que vi um pote gigante de sorvete de framboesa! Eu adoro sorvete! Hehehe... Han... Do que estava falando? Heheheh deixe-me ler de novo. AH EH! Da Anna, então, ai eu perguntei para ela se podíamos comer sorvete hoje! E ela disse que não... Ai eu perguntei "por que" e ela não respondeu. Ai eu resolvi dizer que se ela não dissese nada eu iria fazer sorvete! Hehehehe você tinha que ver a cara dela quando entrou na cozinha, diário! Me olhou congelantemente! Essa palavra existe?! Bem mas foi assim mesmo... Só sei que no fim acabamos eu e ela no chão da cozinha, lotados de sorvete de framboesa. Pensei que ela ia me bater! Me espancar, me chutar, me jogar para fora do globo, quadruplicar meu treino...Mas...Ela sorriu...Ela sorriu e ai ela tirou um pouco de sorvete da minha bochecha e... Comeu... Isso me deixou MUIIITO ENVERGONHADO!"- riu levemente com aquele parágrafo. - "Logo depois, aquele sorriso se evaporou como se nunca estivera ali e com sua expressão de "Vontade de matar 1 2 e 3", disse: "Esse sorvete é horrível! Agora vai preparar meu almoço e depois limpe isso..." E claro... Depois disso levantou, me deu um tapa caprichado, e saiu da cozinha. Sabe... Assim que ela saiu da cozinha senti uma coisa estranha... Eu não sei! Já senti isso antes... E é sempre quando estou com a Anna que isso vem, bem não todas as vezes que estou com ela mas é só com ela... É estranho diário... Mas aquele sorriso me fez tão bem... A minha noiva é mesmo uma gracinha! Hehehehe...Aquele tapa doeu." – Baka... – sorriu e respirou fundo.

Era certo invadir a privacidade dele?... Mas é claro! – " Ah diário... Eu pensava que era alguém... De verdade... Sempre achei que era eu mesmo e... Bem, a noticia de que sou a metade do Hao me chocou demais... Minha família me escondeu isso todos esses anos! Eu não sei diário, mas por um momento achei que para mais nada se dava um jeito! Me senti péssimo. Eu listei... Eu não tinha muitos amigos por ser xamã, treinava todos os dias para virar o rei, nunca via meus pais principalmente meu pai, todos os dia eu quem fazia tudo, sempre lutei por aqueles de que gosto de verdade e acreditei que para tudo sempre haveria uma solução... E agora eu vejo que eu faço simples parte de alguém que só deseja a morte de outros... Eu não gosto de violência nem de machucar as pessoas injustamente... E eu estava me sentindo muito culpado mesmo diário, muito culpado por todas as maldades que o Hao fez...Eu ainda estou confuso diário. Mas agora já estou mais calmo... Bem, é isso." – Yoh... – sussurrou abatido com a confissão de seu noivo. – Sabe Yoh... Sua vida também não é assim tão fácil... E-Eu... Só queria... Ser mais próxima de você... Queria que me tratasse igual que seus amigos... Eu... - suspirou- Gomenasai Yoh... Sinto muito. – disse ao nada somente esperando que ele a ouvisse.

Continua.

* * *

**\o/! Olá!! **

**Como vão! 8D**

**Gente eu realmente não tenho tempo alguem de responder reviews agora!**

**Mas o seguinte no proximo cap eu juro que respondo todoas x.x'!**

**Beijos beijosss espero que gostem desse!**


	6. Um banho?

O sol matinal radiava na janela, desceu o ultimo degrau coçando seu olho direito em mostra de cansaço. Deparou-se com a incógnita mirada à sua frente, intercambiaram olhares.

- Ohayo. – disse a voz masculina.

- Ohayo... – contestou um pouco incomodada a voz feminina, já faziam dois dias que os dois praticamente não se falavam, muito menos retribuíam um comprimento matinal. Silêncio.

- E... Dormiu bem? – perguntou nervosa, tentando simplesmente cortar o clima tenso que se formara.

- Hum... – "respondeu" um tanto frio, indo à cozinha.

A Itako suspirou deixando seu noivo passar por entre o vão da porta sem olhá-lo novamente. Estava cansado daquele clima com ela, era tão difícil pedir desculpas? Ele iria pedir desculpas. Se deixasse nas mãos dela podia ter plena certeza de que ficariam assim pra sempre...

- Ah... – começou nervosa. – Anna eu-

- OHAYO! O que tem pra comer!? – interrompeu brutamente uma voz hostil de um Ainu faminto.

- Ohayo Horo... – disse Yoh, um pouco chateado, que já se acostumara com as obrigações de cumprimentar os hóspedes.

- Bom dia pra você também Anna... – disse com desfeita, para a itako que simplesmente o ignorou, parecia perdida em pensamentos. Caminhou até Yoh dando-lhe uma chave de braço, gentilmente. – E ai Yoh!! O que tem pra comer!?

- Vá ver na geladeira, por que ainda pergunta você sempre faz isso mesmo! – disse despegando-se do shaman azul.

- Mas não precisa ser tão rude! – disse com cara de cachorrinho sem dono encaminhando-se para a geladeira. Enquanto o shaman de fones de ouvido não sabia se ria ou chorava.

- Ohayo. – apresentou-se, também, o herdeiro Tao acompanhado de Tamao que se apressou em preparar alguma coisa para os presentes.

- Ohayo. – responderam todos.

- Hey Tamao o que pretende fazer pra mim!? – seus olhos brilharam.

- E por que só para você? Ah, esqueci que tem o instinto de uma vaca. Nunca para de mastigar. Mas diferente da vaca você não mastiga a mesma comida varias vezes, você mastiga varias comidas em milésimos de segundo! – disse tragando um gole de seu leite.

- O que disse bicudinho!? – impulsionou suas mãos na mesa com força, ficando de pé.

- Disse que tem os modos de um bovino!

- Bom, não sou eu quem não fica um segundo sem tomar leite! Ah já me esqueci eu deixei de fazer isso quando tinha três anos!

- ISSO AJUDA A FORTALECER! – seu 'topete' aumentou e uma veia saltou de sua testa.

- Só se for o cabelo né!?

- Ora seu! – evocou sua lança de algum lugar. – Quer briga porco espinho?!

- Cai dentro bicudinho! – e o snowboard aparece reluzente entre suas mãos.

- Chefinho! Não se irrite! – grita um espírito chinês desesperado.

E a luta se inicia...

- Por que tem que ser assim todas as manhãs? – pergunta Yoh à Anna, que estava sentada a seu lado.

- Isso mostra que eles se dão bem... – disse Anna com um sorriso.

- Não sorria. – disse levando a caneca à sua boca para saborear a um gole mais de chá.

- Não tome chá. – abaixou levemente a caneca antes que pudesse tocar-la os lábios.

Os dois se encararam provocantes e logo cada um virou para um lado, emburrados.

- Hey Anna? – disse a recém chegada, acompanhada da herdeira Tao que se posicionou na mesa.

- O que é Pirika? – simulou a Itako.

- Er... Bem... É que bem, você não vai fazer nada, digo à respeito do Horo-Horo e do Ren...? – perguntou incomodada com a situação de seu irmão.

- Não.

-Er... Por quê?

- Porque não estou afim Pirika. – conseguiu enviar um olhar frio para Pirika, o que definitivamente não era sua especialidade, mas que conseguiu um leve calafrio da menina.

- Bom dia cambada! – disse Ryu realizando a proeza da atenção dos que lutavam por orgulho. Não era pra menos vestido com aquele pijama rosa de porquinho quem não iria reparar.

- AI! CACILDA! – berrou manta, entrando no recinto. – Ryu! O que deu em você?!

- A Manta relaxa! É só meu pijama, com ele eu me sinto mais livre e sorridente – sorriu estilho chibi balançando o rabinho. Enquanto todos tombavam para traz.

- Oh! É o Ryoic oinc! – gritou de traz do 'big pig'um afro descendente, na expectativa por risadas que nunca chegaram.

- Calado Chocolove. – encravou sua lança no botão redondo no meio da face do shaman comediante.

- AUCH! Eu não tenho culpa se vocês não sabem o que é piada de classe! – disse ofendido com duas cascatinhas em seus olhos.

- A-a comida está pronta... – interrompeu gentilmente a garota rosada, posicionando a refeição no osen e sentando-se com eles.

A mesa estava composta por: Chocolove, Horo, Ren, Jun, de um lado do Osen. Pirika Tamao, Manta, Ryu, Yoh e Anna do outro.  
Comiam em aparente armonia, Horo triturando a comida sem nem antes olhar o que era, até que se engasgou com o guardanapo e foi ajudado por Pirika que batia em suas costas com o snowboard. Ren olhava desgostoso para a cena e quando chocolove tentava satirizar alguma coisa lhe pregava um furo no nariz, Manta encarava as orelhas da touca de Ryu com uma grande gota enquanto este saboreava o café seguindo à risca a 'fantasia' que usava. Jun, porém estava misteriosa... Ela observava como o casal à sua frente ingeria os alimentos sem nenhum ruído aparente, envoltos por uma áurea tensa e incomodada. Algo estava errado.

Anna estava se sentindo mal, depois de descobrir os medos, inseguranças e emoções mais íntimos de seu noivo se sentia cada vez mais distante. Ele não a contava nada, nunca confiou nela... Também como confiar em alguém como ela? Tão distante tão rude, fora abandonada, possuías poderes demoníacos, como confiar em alguém que lia mentes?

Yoh queria se aproximar dela, queria ficar perto dela dizer que não estava sozinha... Ainda mais depois do que ele achou no dia anterior.

**Início do Flash back**

Eram três da manhã, a insônia estava invencível, os pensamentos nublavam sua mente impedindo-a de repousar. Ajoelhou-se no futon observando a seu redor como que procurando alguma distração, pode observar um pano vermelho de seda, um tanto surrado, sobreposto em alguma superfície lisa e quadrada. Aproximou-se com curiosidade e retirou o pano com cautela caso 'algo' saísse de lá. Era uma caixa de madeira velha, com alguns arranhões e garranchos, havia duas fitas de couro verdes, bem postas e firmes bloqueando a abertura, elas foram retiradas com divina perspicácia, abriu lentamente e se deparou com coisas sem sentido para ele.

Com as pontas dos dedos retirou uma bonequinha japonesa de dentro do caixote, era sem dúvida antiga e feita manualmente, estava com vários defeitos de fabricação e era bem simples com dois pequenos pontos pretos nos olhos e um traço vermelho representando a boca, ao lado dela havia um pequeno cartãzinho branco um pouco gasto escrito "Meu primeiro brinquedo". Isso impressionou tremendamente o shaman, que logo abriu a aba do cartão e pousou seus olhos na escrita infantil que lá jazia.

" 8 de setembro de 1992, hoje kino me deu um ki...ki... um monte de coisa de fazer coisas... Não sei pra que serve direito, mas eu li os folhetos que vieram junto e eu fiz uma boneca... As outras meninas tem várias, eu vi. Eu nunca tive. Mas agora eu vou provar pras outras meninas que eu também sou igual a elas e eu também tenho uma!"

Arregalou os olhos, comovido, não sabia que sua noiva possuía segredos tão puros e simples, lembranças infantis de possessão, vontades infantis.

A curiosidade o venceu e passou a observar as poucas coisas existentes na caixa, retirava coisas como: "Meu primeiro CD da Ringo", "Roupa de 4 anos", Um sapato, um pedacinho de pano, mais bonequinhas, "Meu primeiro livro de sonhos" o conteúdo desse cartãozinho o interessou e logo se pôs a lê-lo. "12/05/1995 Hoje eu li um livro de conto de fadas. Essa foi a historia mais linda que já li, uma princesa em apuros, um príncipe que a tirava da solidão, um amor de verdade, uma família onde todos ficam felizes para sempre. É tão lindo, mas ao mesmo tempo tão impossível, tão distante da verdade, amor, felicidade...Família. Contos de fadas são muito bobos! ..."

Sentiu um aperto em seu coração ao ler aquele pequeno parágrafo... Talvez a questão de a Anna não conseguir coisas assim ela gosta de assistir novelas... Onde tudo sempre dá certo.''

- Anna... – suspirou, magoado.

**Fim do Flash back**

Ao mesmo tempo em que queria abraçá-la, queria lhe pedir explicações, por que? Por que nunca confiara o suficiente nele para poder se abrir, ele não sabia definitivamente nada sobre ela, não sabia o que ela guardava dentro de si, se a olhasse não estranharia pensar que ela realmente não possuía sentimentos. Mas ele sabia que não era assim.

Foi quando o prato de sushi voou na cabeça do herdeiro Asakura...

- Mas o que!? – disse surpreso pelo shock repentino.

- F-foi mau ai Yoh! É culpa do imprestável desse leitinho! – disse olhando o chinês com ódio.

- O que disse cérebro de repolho!?

- Grr!!- começou a ficar irritado, mas foi bruscamente interrompido por uma gargalhada estridente. Olhou revoltado à garota, que apontava gozando do rosto do shaman.

- Do que você está rindo!? – perguntou, agora esquecendo completamente em que corpo estava ou deixava de estar.

- A-a s-sinto muito... haha... HAHAHAHA! – voltou a rir.

- Grr!!! Isso não tem graça idiota! – gritou revoltado.

- Hahaha! Mas é claro que tem! Sua cara está lotada de peixe!

- A é? – segurou o potinho de yaksoba em suas mãos e logo o encaixou perfeitamente na cabeça da itako. – E agora? – disse provocante com um leve sorriso de satisfação em seus lábios.

- Ei! Isso não vale! – disse chateado.

- E quem disse que eu... Você liga pra regras? – começou a perceber em que situação estava, e no mínimo poderia se referir ao oposto.

- Bom talvez se eu não ligasse tanto para regras eu não fosse tão estressada e certinha!

- Talvez se você não fosse tão certinha eu não passaria de um animal inútil que ficaria ou vendo bob e comendo laranjas o dia inteiro!

- E qual o problema!?

- Eu sou vagabundo demais!

- E eu tão fria que chega a queimar!

-Pelo menos você tem cérebro e responsabilidade, enquanto eu não penso em nada além de paz e tranqüilidade!

- Como se soubesse o que você realmente pensa não é!?

- Bem, como poderia saber se eu nunca te conto nada!?

Agora todos os presentes os observavam assustados, estranhados e completamente confusos.

- E por acaso eu te conto alguma coisa? A não, me desculpe, sou fria e reservada demais para compartilhar algum sentimento precioso meu com uma pessoa como você!

- Talvez você só não saiba como dizer as coisas!

- É ou talvez eu não queira porque os sentimentos são para os fracos!

- Como se eu ligasse! Eu passo o dia todo com meus amigos otários e idiotas - pausa para um longo "Hey!" De descontentamento por parte dos amigos otários e idiotas. – e você que se vire ficando sozinha sempre!

- Talvez se eu não fosse tão fria e fechada eu não ficasse sozinha sempre! Se ao menos eu conversasse com você eu saberia o quanto eu importo pra você!

- Ah como se eu realmente me importasse com a questão de você existir aqui ou não, não faz diferença nenhuma!

- Ah, por favor! Já tava na hora de eu saber que você me ama, droga!

-...Não eu não te amo idiota! Você quem me ama!

- Eu!? Há conta outra, eu não sinto nada por você! Enquanto você rastejaria em fogo por mim!

- Para de dizer idiotices! Você me ama, você deixaria tudo por mim!

- Fica quieta! – disse a itako segurando o pulso do shaman e puxando-o para-se até que seus lábios se tocassem em um brusco, repentino, mas doce beijo, essa ação impressionou os dois por um momento (principalmente aos convidados os quais deixaram que suas mandíbulas tocassem o chão). Um vento quente começou a envolver a ambos, ao primeiro tocar de lábios foi um tanto desconfortável e estranho, alias estavam beijando a si mesmos... Mas depois de uns segundos uma força eletrizante começou a percorrer suas vias sanguíneas e sentiram um empurrão interno, perdendo os sentindo por míseros milésimos de segundo, depois disso só conseguiram sentir um impacto profundo, podiam sentir o terno roce, agora suave e atraente, tinham voltado.

Era seu primeiro beijo, inesperado, mas não menos desejado, precisavam daquilo há uns dois dias... Ou anos.

Os convidados não conseguiam expelir nem se quer uma sílaba ao ver o casal se separar, os dois sorriram levemente um para o outro e logo a itako disse:

- É melhor que tomemos um banho.

* * *

xD Fim

------

Nya gente são 8h! Tenho lição para fazer x.x'

Tenho que tomar banho e tudo mais!

Espero que gostem da fic!

Eu vou responder as reviews antigas e as de agora by "reply" ok?

Eu disse que ia por aqui mas não da tempo xD

Beijos gente, eu sei que não ficou como eu queria nem vocês mas eu fiquei meio desinspirada com essa fic aqui e sabe com é né?

Bem logo vai lançar FNU e a shower fo blood. ;) Espero não desanimar!

Kissus! E domo arigato a todos!


End file.
